I Had A Nightmare
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: Three-shot. Mikey has nightmares and his three older brothers calm him down. Might be a little brother fluff. Rated because of blood. I mean a lot of blood and some scary things that might not scare you (most likely won't), but certainly scared the shell out of Mikey.
1. Leo

I Had A Nightmare: Leo

_Darkness. That was all the turtle could see was darkness. No matter where he looked there was no sign of light or his brothers. The young turtle felt around the area he was at. He felt rock. He must be in a cave of some sort. The turtle hesitated before going the way the cave walls seem to be leading him. The farther he went down the tunnel, the darker it seemed to get. Was it even possible for it to get even darker when at the beginning he couldn't see his own hands a centimeter away from his face? After what seemed like years walking in the tunnel of the cave he saw a light up ahead. He ran towards it, thirsty for light instead of the darkness that covered him like a blanket. _

_The turtle burst into a small cavern of some sort. He looked around at his new surroundings. The light was from a small lightbulb that was hanging from the ceiling. Now that he was under the light, the bulb seemed to be getting dimmer. It was still light enough to see around the cavern, but it was still dark enough to scare the turtle. Scratching sounds started to fill the whole cavern. The turtle covered his ears (or whatever they use for hearing) to block out the noise. It didn't help for the sounds started to sound like they were in his head and they started getting louder, louder and louder. The turtle looked around franticly. He wanted his brothers. He _Needed _his brothers._

_Suddenly the scratching sounds stopped and all that was heard was the turtle's whimpering and laughing. He looked around all over for the laughing. Then, just like the scratching noise, the laughing stopped and three figures jumped off from the ceiling and landed in a circle around the turtle. Their red eyes gleamed evilly in the dim lit room. They started laughing again and pulled out their weapons. One with two Katanna Blades, another with Sais and the last one with a Bo Staff. The turtle stared at them with horror in his blue eyes._

"_Please no! Don't do this bros! Please! No! Leo! Raph! Donnie! Stop! Please!" The turtle's cries seemed to pass over his brothers' heads as they rounded closer to him. "Please! Remember me? I'm your youngest brother Michelangelo! Don't do this! Master Splinter, help!" Mikey's brothers laughed as they moved aside to show Michelangelo a sight he did not wish to see. _

_Chained to a wall was Splinter. His eyes wide and lifeless. Blood covered his gray fur and robe. Cuts and bruises were everywhere on his body. What really scared Mikey though was the long cut on his throat where most of his father's blood was pouring out onto the cavern floor and the hole in his chest where his heart was ripped out of his body._

_Mikey dropped to the ground. He stared at his father's still form, even as his brothers came closer to give him the same fate. Soon he received a kick to the chest from Raphael. Mikey landed on his shell and screamed in pain when Donatello hit him hard on the face with his Bo Staff. Mikey put his left hand on the area Donnie hit him at. It stung real badly from even a small touch. Then Leo did something Mikey knew that the real Leo would never do. Leo leapt forward and slash Mikey's throat like that done to Master Splinter's. Mikey struggled to gain a breath of air as his brothers laughed and finally said things, but those were also things he did not want to hear._

"_USELESS!"_

"_LIABILITY!"_

"_STUPID!"_

"_A NOTHING!"_

"_FREAK!"_

"_SPOILED!"_

_ Mikey cried as he heard these words. He could feel his life slipping away from the attack on his neck. He tried to hold on to life, to help his brothers remember who they are so they can help him._

_ "-IKEY! -KE –P!"_

_ Mikey's brothers continued to say those harmful words at him. He started to feel his eyes closing. He needed to give up before life becomes too painful._

_ "MIKEY! -GE –UP! COM- ON!"_

_ Mikey opened his eyes. That voice sounded like Leo's. But this Leo was still shouting those awful words._

_ "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP MIKEY!"_

Mikey gasped as he woke from his dream. He bolted upright, knocking down the figure that was on him. Mikey looked around franticly to see where he was. He realized that he was in his room. Mikey looked on the floor where he saw Leo laying on the floor. He sat up into a sitting position and rubbed his head.

"Glad to know you are okay little brother." Leo told him. Mikey stared at him before remembering the dream a.k.a nightmare he had just awoken up from. Mikey started to whimper and cry softly. Leo saw this and stood up. He went over to Mikey and pulled him into a much needed hug. Mikey cried into Leo's plastron while Leo rested his chin on the top of his little brother's head. "Ssshhhh, it is okay Otouto. Want to tell me about it?"

Mikey looked up at his brother. "It was awful! I was in a dark tunnel when I finally entered a cavern. There were these scratching noises and when they stopped you, Raph and Donnie surrounded me. Your eyes were red and when I tried to get you to your senses, you guys only laughed. I called Master Splinter, but he was already gone. His throat was sliced and his heart ripped out!" Mikey whimpered as he recalled the state his father was in. "Then Raph kicked me onto the ground while Donnie smacked me with his Bo. You were the one who sliced my throat like Master Splinter's."

Leo looked sadly at his brother. He wanted to protect him from these dreams he seems to have once in awhile, especially when he is depressed about something. Leo cupped Mikey's face with his hands and made his Otouto's blue eyes look into his dark brown ones. Mikey sniffled a bit but did not fight his way out of his big brother's gaze.

"Mikey, you know we would never do that to you right?" Leo asked. Mikey nodded his head. "Good. We care about you Mikey, all of us. Even Raph. We would die for you. You're the youngest and the most precious. You are the one important person we need to survive. If one of us goes down, we all go down. But if you go down, the whole universe goes down. Remember that Mikey because it is true."

"Thank-you Leo." Mikey then remembered something. "Do you think I'm useless or a freak?" Leo gaped at the question. His mouth opening and closing so fast that he looked like a fish out of water. Mikey almost laughed but remembered the seriousness of the situation. Leo finally found his voice.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK LIKE THAT?" Leo shouted. Mikey looked down. Leo finally understood. "We were saying that in your dream weren't we?" Mikey nodded. Leo sighed. "Well you're not okay. Everything in that nightmare was a lie."

Mikey hugged Leo tightly. "Could you stay here for the night?" Leo nodded. "Thank-you." Mikey made room for Leo in his bed. Once Leo was situated, Mikey pulled the blanket over them and snuggled close to Leo for warmth and comfort. Leo watched Mikey slowly fall to sleep before dozing off himself.

In the doorway, Splinter watched his sons. He was saddened to hear that Michelangelo would have dreams that would feed him these lies. He did freeze at the part when Michelangelo said that his throat was cut opened and that his heart was ripped out. Other than that, he was happy that Michelangelo is happy now and that Leonardo has shown the truth to Michelangelo. Splinter walked down to his room, only stopping once to put his hand around his throat and sighed before going to bed himself.


	2. Raph

I Had A Nightmare: Raph

_Mikey ran as fast as he could from the thing chasing him. He was topside while his brothers were still in the lair with Master Splinter. Something was calling him to come topside. Something that sounded evil and yet, trustworthy. Mikey followed the voice and went topside without his family knowing. Once he was there, something popped out of the shadows and started to chase after Mikey. Mikey didn't dare look back at the thing that was chasing him. He stopped at an edge of a building. He couldn't make the jump so it was either die from falling or die from the thing that was chasing him._

_ Mikey turned around to come face to face with…himself? The other him laughed and placed his arm around Mikey. Mikey flinched at the touch and tried to get the other him to let go. At his struggles, Mikey 2 only laughed and turned Mikey to face him. Mikey 2 was like Mikey, yet different. Their appearance was the same except for Mikey 2's red eyes and sharp teeth. Their personalities were the only major difference. While Mikey was like Mikey, Mikey 2 was even more dangerous than Raph on his worst day. Mikey 2 smiled at Mikey, his smile making Mikey feel uncomfortable and calm at the same time._

_ "Hello Michelangelo. Don't you recognize me? No, well I'm you. I'm the real you. I am the you that you hide from everyone else. I am your true strength and speed. I am your anger. I am the you that is really you." Mikey 2 told the uneasy other. Mikey stared at him in shock. He knew who this was now. Mikey 2 smiled even more. "That's right. I am the one that helped you beat Kluh in the Battle Nexus. Even though I didn't go all out. That was only 1/20th of what I can really do. You need to stop hiding me Michelangelo. Let me out. Let me show your brothers that you are more than what they thought. That you are smarter than Donatello, stronger and much angrier than Raphael and more skilled than Leonardo." Mikey was so close to believing him until he thought of something._

_ "No. I am needed to be happy for my family. If I let you out then my family will fall apart." Mikey 2 hissed at Mikey's defiance. Then with another evil grin, Mikey 2 disappeared into the night. Mikey looked around before his head started to hurt. His teeth were getting sharper than Leo's Katannas and his eyes were turning redder than Raph's mask._

_ "Very well then Michelangelo. How about I show you what amazing things you can do if you let me out." Mikey 2's voice echoed around in his head. Suddenly the pain went and Mikey opened his now red eyes. He was at the top of the Foot HQ and he saw his brothers fighting the Shredder. He watched as they were knocked down like nothing. This made Mikey really mad and he charged at the Shredder. He heard his brothers telling him to stop, but he could never forgive Shredder for hurting his family. Mikey dodged the Shredder's attacks like they were nothing and focused his energy into his right fist. When he was close enough, he punched through the armor, through the Shredder's alien body and out the other side of the armor. The Shredder's robotic body fell on the roof and the alien's blood poured out. His brother's stared at him with shock and awe. Mikey felt good about killing the Shredder and having his brothers respect him._

_ The scene changed to when he was out on patrol by himself. He found a hideout for about one hundred Purple Dragons and Foot Ninjas. Hun was there himself. Mikey sneaked into the warehouse and attacked from the shadows. Blood sprayed everywhere from where he would slice their throats with a kunai. The last to go was Hun. Mikey loved the feeling of fighting and having everyone at his mercy._

_ The scene changed once more to the lair. His brothers were at his feet. They had cuts everywhere on their bodies and were breathing heavily. Mikey didn't have a scratch. His brothers looked at him with pleading eyes. Donnie spoke first._

_ "Please Mikey, stop. I need to tend to our injuries." Leo and Raph nodded._

_ "Training is over for today Michelangelo." Leo told his younger brother. Mikey laughed. He stared at his brothers._

_ "You guys are weak. Look at yourselves. You're weak if you can't get a small scratch on me yet get hurt this bad. You three shouldn't exist if you are so weak. I shall get rid of you for this world's sake." Mikey launched at his brothers with shurikins in both of his hands. _

"NO!" Mikey screamed and bolted up in bed. He was going to fast to sit up and felt like he was going to be sick. He heard heavy footsteps running towards his room and his door flew open. Raph ran towards Mikey with his Sais out and ready for anything that could harm his baby bro. Raph didn't see anything unusual in Mikey's room and could only assume that Mikey had another nightmare. He walked to his brother with concern in his eyes.

"You okay bro?" Mikey shook his head. He actually felt good about hurting and killing everyone in the dream and that scared him. How was he supposed to be okay if he enjoyed killing? Raph settled down next to him. He wasn't one to really help with things like this so he was a little confused on what to do. "Um…you want to…you know…talk about it?"

"I enjoyed it Raph. I liked it." Mikey bowed his head. He started to cry but didn't want Raph to see it since he like, never cries. But Raph did see the tears.

"You enjoyed what Mikey?"

"Killing." Raph froze as he heard the response. His little brother dreamt of killing and he enjoyed it. Mikey saw Raph froze and explained his dream to him. "I was running away from something and when I turned around, it was me. Except it wasn't me. It was the angry, powerful me. He wanted me to let him out, to use his strength, speed and power. I thought about it and denied, but he went inside my head. The scene changed to when we were fighting the Shredder and using my other self's power, I killed him. I killed a lot of Purple Dragons and Foot Ninjas. Even Hun wasn't a challenge to beat. The last scene was the worst. You, Leo and Donnie was badly injured by me in a training session. I wasn't hurt at all and you guys wanted me to stop but I told you that you were all weak and that I needed to get rid of you. I was about to kill you guys until I woke up."

Raph was scared for his brother. How can someone so young and innocent have dreams like this? It was madness. Raph didn't know how to calm his brother down so he gave in to his instincts. He pulled Mikey in a hug and tightly held on to him. "Its okay bro. You would never be like that. Its just not you."

"But it is Raph. The other me is real. I have just kept him hidden. I'm scared that I might actually let him out one day. But he is real and he is inside of me." Mikey cried on Raph's shoulder. Raph couldn't bear to handle this. He looked at Mikey, his amber eyes determined to make his brother better and to never let this monster destroy the brother he knows and loves.

"Mikey, he may be a part of you but he is not. I will not let him break you down to something you're not. I will help you control this Mikey. I can't control my anger because that is me, but you can control yours because I know you can and you're stronger than you look even without his help." Mikey looked up at his older brother.

"Really?"

"Really." Mikey clung onto Raph. Raph chuckled. "Want me to stay here for tonight? Like old times?"

"Yeah." Mikey helped Raph feel comfortable before snuggling up to him. "Thank-you Raph." Mikey fell back to sleep.

"Night chucklehead."


	3. Don

I Had A Nightmare: Don

_Blue eyes widened as the scarlet color of blood poured out of the huge gash in his brother's side, causing the brother to fall on the ground in pain. The same blue eyes quickly turned to another brother where rocks suddenly pummeled right on top of him. The last brother was trying to get to the one with the blue eyes before a lasso wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him away from the blue eyed brother. The blue eyes snapped to the spot in front of him and saw all of the enemies that he and his older brothers fought in the past. Shredder, Karai, the Foot, Hun and his Purple Dragons, the Federation, the Triceritons and many more. Even the ones from the future were there as well._

_ Mikey looked back and forth from all the villains that they have fought. He tried to go after Donnie after the lasso took him deeper in the shadows. He didn't know if Raph was still alive under the rocks. Leo hasn't moved either after taking that blow from the Shredder's gauntlet. But no matter where he looked, all he saw was that rose red liquid that flowed from his brothers' bodies. Even blood was coming from the shadows where Donnie was taken. Mikey tried to help his brothers, but the bad guys kept stopping him. Pushing him farther and farther away from his brothers. He was at the edge of a deep, dark trench. The Shredder's laugh echoed around the darkness that surrounded Michelangelo. Soon, the whole place was filled with laughter from everyone that wanted to kill him._

_ "Guys! Please help! You can't be dead! You can't leave me alone! I'm scared of being alone you know! Come on guys! Guys?! Bros?" Mikey tried so hard to get his brothers to answer him, but they were gone. His one fear coming true. He was now alone. _

_ Mikey whimpered as the laughing continued. Suddenly three green arms (leave a review if you can guess who did that) pushed Mikey into the trench. Mikey screamed as he fell into the pit. He landed on his shell very hard and groaned as he got up. He looked around to see nothing but darkness. The darkness was as dark as the darkest soul and Michelangelo couldn't see a thing at all. He looked around nervously as he heard many spooky sounds coming from every direction. Mikey cringed as a loud voice echoed around the pit._

_ "Michelangelo! You are scared of being alone! Though right now you are not! For now, everyone is watching. Everything is watching." The voice died down and millions of red eyes appeared in the darkness. Their piercing gaze seemed to be burning holes into Mikey's skin. Mikey shook his head. He knew this couldn't be real. Mikey then felt pain in his side as something with very sharp claws lashed out at him. Mikey screamed in terror and pain. The laughter filled the pit again, but this time it sounded like evil little pixies. Mikey cried as they laughed at him, hurt him, treated him like he was a weakling. He wanted his brothers. He needed his brothers. His brothers were the only ones that filled him with hope, bravery and happiness. But now they are gone. If they were gone, then so was the carefree Mikey everyone once knew. Mikey lifted his head._

_ "Just shut up! Leave me alone! Go away! Just go away…" Mikey fell on his side as he kept crying. The sounds were gone. So were the bloody red eyes. All was silent, not even a whistling of the wind. Suddenly, three thumps sounded around Mikey. Mikey looked up and gasped in horror. His brothers were there. Their bodies were limp; their eyes looked like they were cut out and you could barely see their green skin with all of the red liquid that covered their bodies. Leo's body started turning to stone, followed by Raph's. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no. Please no!" Mikey tried to save their bodies but it was too late. He quickly turned to Donnie's body. It too was starting to turn to stone. Mikey kneeled down next to his smart brother. He bowed his head._

_ "Mikey!" Mikey's head snapped up. He looked at his dead brother's face to see it looking right at him. "You need to wake up!" Mikey screamed. He backed away from his brother's body as it slowly stood up, body still turning to stone. "Wake up little brother! Wake up!" Dead Donnie launched himself at Mikey. _

Before Mikey could process what was going on, he was looking right into Don's chocolate brown eyes. Mikey screamed and tried to crawl away from his brother. Don looked hurt, confused and worried. Don tried to step a little closer to Mikey before Mikey whimpered, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"You're dead! You, Raphie and Leo. You guys are dead! You were dead! You died and left me with the scary villains and monsters! You left me alone…" Mikey rolled up in a ball. Don finally understood that his only younger brother had I nightmare. One that had his fears in it. Monsters, being left alone, probably darkness since Mikey didn't say anything about that and he always has nightmares that has the dark and one of his worst fears: his family dying right in front of him.

"Look Mikey. I'm very much alive. So are Leo and Raph. We ain't gonna leave you Mikey. Everything is fine. You just had another nightmare." Don slowly approached his brother. Mikey looked exactly as he did when he was a young child and would have nightmares. Don sat next to Mikey and pulled him into a hug. "See. I'm alive and real. You have nothing to be afraid about. Everything is a-okay." Mikey cried softly onto Don. Donnie gently patted his shell.

"You guys left me. Leo from a gash on his side. Raph under a rockslide. You from a lasso around your neck." Donnie automatically grabbed his neck once Mikey said how he died. "Monsters were everywhere. They slashed at me and when I told them to go away, your bodies fell onto the ground and started to turn into statues."

Don sighed at the events of the dream. He continued to hug Mikey until his crying was only soft sobs. He looked into Mikey's blue eyes. "You feeling better now bro." Mikey nodded. "Good. You know that you won't have to worry about us dying right? We stick together no matter what. We protect each other and we care for each other. We never let anything happen to each other. Leo as our body, Raph as our muscle, me as our brain, and you. You have the most important job Mikey. You are our heart. You keep us feeling our feelings, keep us caring for each other. We protect you the most. We know that you don't like to be alone and despise the fact that we might die someday. This is why we are never going to die until it is truly our time."

Mikey sniffled and stared at his older brother. "Really?" Don smiled at the childish tone his younger brother held in that small question. Donnie nodded and Mikey beamed at his older brother. Then Mikey looked uncomfortable as he asked a question that did not surprise Donnie that much. "Would you stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to feel that one of you guys are still with me and I'm not fully alone. If you're with me, I feel braver to face my nightmares." Don smiled at his brother.

"Okay then." The two youngest of the family snuggled close to each other in Mikey's bed. They said their good-nights to each other before drifting off into their own dream worlds. Mikey didn't have anymore nightmares that night because he knew that his brothers were always with him no matter what.

_That's the end of this three-shot story. Review and tell me how you think I did with all of the brotherly fluff. Also tell me how the nightmares were; I really want to know if I did a good job on those as well. Don't forget to look out for my other stories. Bye. For now. _


End file.
